The Perfect Man for the Second Lorelai
by LeekyCauldron
Summary: Rory is in Yale. The time is around Fourth Season, but she has not met Jess yet. Hint, hint She is getting bored with Dean...and a certain young man with dark hair and the last name Mariano moves into town... CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP AT LAST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So, Rory," Dean said, looking at Rory tenderly. "I'll see you tonight?"

Rory smiled. "Yeah, you will." After exchanging a quick kiss, they departed.

Rory sighed as she walked to the Lorelais' house. Dean was absolutely perfect. He loved her, he was so sweet, and so handsome. But these days, she wanted something else. She was getting bored.

She turned the street next to Doose's, she saw a guy walking toward Luke's. She hadn't ever seen him before, and he was kind of cute. He had on a leather jacket and had dark tousled hair. She turned quickly before he could see her watching, and strode to her house.

"My kinsman! What are you up to?" Lorelai said when she saw her. Rory shrugged. "I guess I will read at the gazebo. I really don't have anything to do." Lorelai noticed her expression. "Did you and Dean have a thing, or something? What's with the long face?" Rory sighed. "There's no thing with Dean. I just…"

Rory collapsed onto the couch. "Mom, I guess I'm getting kind of bored. Dean's too… perfect." Lorelai scrutinized her. "Too perfect?" Rory shrugged. "I guess. I know that's unfair, and I love him and everything, but…" Lorelai looked thoughtful.

"Want a little more action there, huh?" she waggled her eyebrows. Rory threw a cushion at her. "Gross! No, just…maybe it's time to break up." Lorelai dropped the pillow.

"WHAT?" Lorelai crossed her arms. "Rory, Dean has been nothing but perfect to you. He does not deserve this." Rory looked helpless. "I know! But maybe I don't love him anymore." Lorelai looked disbelieving. "Rory, that's crazy. You love Dean. You are crazy about him. Remember when Dean had just given you that bracelet? You treasured it like a religious icon!"

Rory looked sadly at her. "I know, I know." Then Lorelai stared at her. "Oh, my gosh. Do you have another guy?" Rory stared back. "What? No!" Lorelai put her hand on her heart in relief. "Thank God. For a moment I thought you were pulling a Paris there." Rory made a face. "So, there's no guy?" Rory shook her head.

"No guy." Then she remembered the leather jacket guy. "Hey, do you know if there's a guy about my age that just moved in to Stars Hollow?" Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

"So you're looking for a guy!" Rory realized how her words sounded, and said hastily, "No, no, it's just that I saw this guy go into Luke's, and I had never seen him before." Lorelai looked a little wary.

"Uh, yeah, there's a new guy." Rory looked curious. "Oh? Who?" Lorelai picked up the cushion and fidgeted with the lace. "Um, he's Luke's nephew, Jess."

Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Thank you, Rory, and please come by again," Kirk said, handing Rory her books.

"Thanks, Kirk." Rory stepped out of the store, the bell jingling cheerfully behind her. Snow had begun to fall, and tiny flakes landed on her nose and hair. The afternoon air was chilly, but Rory liked it.

She hurriedly went over to the gazebo and settled down with her book. Professor Fleming (she shuddered when she remembered Paris) had wanted them to read War and Peace, for some reason, but it was a book, and she loved all books. Although she wanted to read, it was cold. And it had dropped a few degrees from enjoyable. She changed her mind. What she really needed now was a good cup of Luke's coffee.

"Luke, coffee please," Rory said, rubbing her arms and taking off her hat. "Comin' right up," Luke said, smiling at her. "Where's your mom?" Rory smiled inside, knowing Luke's soft side for Lorelai. "Uh, I think she's at Sookie's about some Dragonfly issues." Luke grunted. "Oh. Rory, could you take this upstairs for me? I have Kirk down here, I need to look out for him." Grinning, Rory took the binder and notebook. "Never knew you had such a paternal side, Luke," she teased, and trudged upstairs.

She opened the door and walked over to Luke's desk. She hadn't noticed anything out of place, until she heard a voice. "Ever heard of knocking?" Rory nearly jumped out of her skin and turned toward the kitchen. The guy that she had seen yesterday was sitting at Luke's table, reading a book and drinking something. "Ever heard of smoke signals? You could have told me you were in here!" she exclaimed, setting the binder and notebook on a cabinet.

Jess scrutinized her face. "Well, if you had knocked, then you would have known. And no, I don't do smoke signals." Rory crossed her arms. "I didn't know that anyone would be in here. Luke usually lives alone, you know." She went over to him. "I'm Rory, and I'm guessing you're Luke's nephew." Jess nodded.

"Yep, his one and only nephew." Rory remembered her coffee downstairs. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, but my elixir of life is awaiting downstairs." And nearly ran out of the room.

"I met your nephew up there," Rory said casually. Luke smacked his hand to his forehead. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to warn you about him," he said, as Rory drank her now lukewarm coffee. "I bet you were scared to death when he just spoke out of nowhere, huh?" Rory stared at him. "How did you know?" Luke shrugged. "I speak from experience."

"So, I just found out that Michel totally dissed this one old lady, and she announced that she is never staying at the Dragonfly Inn again!" Lorelai said exasperatedly to Rory as they chowed down pizza and watched the original Star Wars. "Did you diss Michel for dissing the old lady?" Rory asked interestedly as she picked off a mushroom from her pizza and ate it. Lorelai made a growling sound. "No, but I really wanted to."

"Oh, by the way," Lorelai said as they watched Luke Skywalker whacking Darth Vader with his lightsaber. "Dean called twice." Rory looked at her. "Twice?" Lorelai nodded. "I think somebody's getting insecure, my friend." Rory looked back at Luke. She looked uncomfortable. "I think I'm going to break up with him." She said quietly. Lorelai looked at Rory seriously. "Rory, are you really going to torture him like that?" Rory brought her knees to her chin. "I mean, it has been almost four years," Lorelai continued. "Maybe you should do it in a kinder manner." Rory turned back to Lorelai. "What else is kinder?" Lorelai considered. "Good point,"

"But maybe you should just see why you're wanting to break up with him, and talk it over with Dean." Lorelai suggested quietly. Rory played with the hem of her pajamas, not looking at Lorelai. "But that's just it," Rory said, worriedly. "There is nothing wrong. But maybe we've been together too long. I feel like I need freedom." Lorelai studied her daughter. "So you want to run?" Rory looked at her angrily, then saw that she was joking. "I want space. I mean, we can separate, and see if we really love each other, and can't be away from each other."

Lorelai nodded. "I agree about the space thing, but maybe you should just break up altogether, to make him suffer less. I mean, you might just make it go on forever if you drag it on like that." Rory groaned. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" Lorelai patted her hand. "Unfair, life is, my young Padawan."

Three


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Miss Gilmore? Are you with us?" Rory jerked out of her reverie. She reddened as she realized that the entire class was looking at her. "Uh, sorry, Professor Jankens." Professor Jankens nodded and went on with his talk. "So, as I was saying, the great journalist…"

Rory glanced down at her notes, and realized that she hadn't taken any notes. Groaning inwardly, she rested her head on her hand and listened to Professor Jankens.

"Gilmore!" Rory turned to see Paris hurrying toward her. "Workout Barbie is having a party tonight, with her jock friends and basically all the freshmen. It's going to be in our suite, obviously. She wondered if you would mind." Rory shrugged. "Sure, why not? I mean, it's not exactly like I can say no." Paris jutted up her shoulders angrily. "Why does Janet get all the fun in this school? I mean, all she does is run around the school and do crunches ala Britney Spears, and voila! The boys are on her and everybody wants to be her friend." Rory walked faster toward her car, desperate to get away from Paris's complaints. "Rory, are you even listening?" Rory finally stopped and looked at Paris. "Paris, I don't care if Janet has the party in our suite. Just shut up for one minute, will you?" Paris stared at her, her mouth hanging open. Rory sighed and turned to her car.

"I'm surprised Paris didn't turn her knife on you," Lorelai commented as they sipped their hot chocolate and strolled through the crowds in the annual Stars Hollow Winter Carnival. Dean was going to meet Rory by the Shoot It, Kiss It booth. "How did you know she had a knife? Well, she was too surprised, I guess. I'd never told her to actually shut up before." Rory admitted a little guiltily. Lorelai laughed buoyantly. "That's a real accomplishment right there."

"Rory!" Dean said, smiling and coming toward her. Rory managed to smile. "Hey, Dean," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "How was Yale?" he asked affectionately, his arm around her. Lorelai drifted off to find Luke. "It was actually bit of a drag," Rory said honestly, feeling butterflies in her stomach. How could she break up with him when he was obviously so in love with her? "You haven't called," Dean said casually, though it was obvious he was pained.

Rory felt her stomach clutch. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry, I've just been so busy, and…" she drifted off. Dean nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Yale, is really, time-consuming, I'm sure." Rory bit her lip. Just then, she noticed Jess leaning on the hot chocolate booth, watching her. She felt curiously nervous. Just then, Dean glanced at his watch. "Oh, shoot, I have to go pick up Clara from her dance class. I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?" Rory nodded a little gratefully. "Oh, uh, okay." And watched as Dean walked away. Was it just her imagination, or was Dean a little colder than usual?

Rory walked over to a bench and rubbed her arms. It was cold out, more than usual. She finished the last of her hot chocolate and had just gotten up to throw away the cup when she was realized almost she was face to face with Jess.

"Boyfriend abandoned you, huh?" he said sarcastically. Rory turned away from him, feeling crabby. "No, he didn't _abandon_ me, he had to go pick up his little sister." Rory said defensively, tossing the plastic cup into a bin. Jess crossed his arms. Rory noticed he had very intelligent brown eyes. She looked at him. "How do you know that he isn't just going off to meet some other girl?" he asked challengingly. Rory bristled. "You know what, _Jess_? Maybe that's what _you_ would do, but my boyfriend Dean, _my_ Dean would not do that." She turned away from him, fuming.

Rory had just started to walk away when Jess called, "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She stopped and turned. "Then what did you mean?" Jess held up his hands, as if to say, _what would you do?_ "I guess I just wanted to tease you. Look, I don't know this Dean, and I didn't have any right to talk about him like that." Rory was surprised. "Oh. Okay. Well, that's very good of you." Jess shrugged, a smile hinting at his mouth. Rory felt strangely at ease with this new person, basically a stranger. He was really a man, being around twenty, she guessed. His features were dark and good-looking, but also a little dangerous.

Rory noticed a book sticking out of his back pocket. "What book?" she asked, gesturing to the book. "Oh," Jess said, pulling it out. "The Iliad. I've read it thousands of times, and it's my favorite." Rory was interested. "Oh, do you read a lot?" Jess shrugged, smiling. "What's much?" Rory smiled at him. "I read all the time. I'd say my favorite book is _The Fountainhead_, by Ayn Rand." Jess made a face. "I have yet to get through that. Ayn Rand is a political nut." Rory gaped at him. "The Fountainhead is a classic! Give it another try, and if you don't like it, I promise I will make it up to you." Jess looked at her, a mischievous and rather dangerous look in his eyes. "Oh yeah?" Rory felt a thrill go down her spine, but she answered casually, "Yeah."

Four


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So Dean came, and saw us talking, and got instantly jealous," Rory told Lorelai over her cell phone between classes at Yale. Lorelai groaned. "I bet that was a pretty picture," she said sympathetically. Rory let out a breath. "Oh, yeah, it was. Dean started to give Jess the evil eye, and what we were doing, and finally Jess just said, 'You know what, I'm just going to go, and give you time to cool off.' And walked off." Lorelai gasped. "So Dean was just standing there, fuming, and then he turned to look at me, and left." :Lorelai was stunned. "He just left?" Rory sighed. "Yeah," she said, as she reached her next class. "Okay, I need to go to my next class now, but I'll call you again, okay?" she said sadly, as her fellow classmates filed in. "Okay, baby, but are you okay?" Rory shrugged, then remembered that Lorelai couldn't see her. "I'm okay. But Dean is over-protective." Lorelai agreed, and then they hung up.

Rory was diligently taking notes when her cell phone suddenly rang. Loudly. Horrified, she looked around the classroom and saw everyone staring at her. Professor Fleming crossed his arms and looked at her sternly. "Uh, sorry," Rory said, starting to turn off the obnoxiously loud cell phone. Then she saw who the caller was. _Dean Forrester_. "Um, I'm sorry, but this is an emergency. I will really, really be only a second." She said, and ran out of the room.

"Hello?" she said when she was outside the room. "Rory?" Dean said tentatively. "Yeah, hi, Dean." Rory said a little warily. "Rory. I know you're in class and I probably got you into trouble, but I'm sorry about last night. I should not have just left you there. I was a jerk." Rory had expected this, but this didn't make the breakup any easier. "Oh, Dean, it's okay." Rory bit her lip. What would she say to him? He totally didn't deserve this.

"Okay, look, Dean…" Rory broke off and took a deep breath. "We need to talk. Can you meet me at Luke's at four?" Dean seemed nervous. "Uh, okay. Sure. See you then." Rory hung up and hurried back to the classroom. Did she really have the guts to break up with Dean?

Rory winced at the memory of what had happened after she had gotten back from Dean's call. The whole class was trying not to laugh, and Professor Fleming had given Rory a warning that if her cell phone rang in class again, he would take points off her overall grade. She had turned off her traitorous cell phone meekly and paid attention to the class for the rest of the day.

Rory pulled into curb next to Luke's and looked into the window. Dean was already there, looking worried but calm at the same time. Was that possible? She took a deep breath and opening the car door, walked over to Luke's.

"Hi," she said, coming over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He seemed tentative. "Is everything okay?" he asked nervously. Rory sat down at a table and he did the same. She set her _War and Peace_ down beside her and took a deep breath. "I think I will get straight to the point. Dean, I…" but Dean cut her off. "Rory, I know what you're going to do. You want to break up. I'm not stupid, Rory. Anyone can see that you don't want to be with me anymore." Rory looked at him in surprise. "I, uh…" Dean looked at her calmly. Rory was totally taken aback. She had not expected this calm, pensive Dean. She had expected him to yell, shout, and act the jealous boyfriend.

"Rory, maybe you're right. Maybe we've been together too long. We need space. We need to know how it feels like to not be committed to someone." Dean said, putting a hand on Rory's. Rory was gaping, but not unhappily. "So," she managed to say, "you aren't mad?" Dean looked confused. "Mad? No, I'm not mad. Should I be?" Rory shrugged, smiling slightly.

Lorelai burst into Luke's, crying, "Luke! Coffee!" and then caught sight of Rory and Dean. "Oh, hey, guys…" she trailed off, looking at Rory questioningly. Rory nodded. Lorelai's eyebrows raised. She looked at Dean, who was smiling and looking perfectly normal. "Hey, Lorelai," Dean greeted, getting up. "I was just leaving. How's the Inn?" Lorelai looked very surprised, but replied warmly, "The Inn is great, Dean," she said, and after a few more words, Dean left.

Lorelai turned to Rory with her mouth open. "That was Dean," she said unbelievingly. Rory nodded. "That was not some other clone, who doesn't yell when his girlfriend breaks up with him?" Rory nodded, now smiling. "I was surprised, too," she admitted, now looking a little sad, "I guess he wasn't as crazy about me as I thought he was."

Just then, Luke came to their table, looking curious. "Who wasn't?" he said, pouring coffee for them. "Justin Timberlake." Lorelai said, her eyes still on Rory. "You know that's not true, Rory. That boy was head over heels for you. Maybe he just didn't want to make a scene." Luke looked confused. "Justin Timber-who?" Lorelai took pity on him. "Not Justin Timberlake, Luke." Lorelai looked at Rory. Rory waved her hand. "Go ahead. Miss Patty' going to find out, which means the whole town will by tea-time."

"Rory and Dean broke up," Lorelai said quietly. Luke gaped. "But there was no table turning or yelling or anything," Luke said incredulously. Rory looked at Lorelai and Luke a little angrily. "Dean isn't that violent, you know," Rory said defensively. Lorelai shrugged and sipped her coffee. "True. But it's not a bad thing to show how much he loves you," she said, then bit her lip.

Rory looked down at her cup, and said nothing. She had longed to break up with Dean for weeks, and now she had, and it felt strange. She felt free, but also lost. And what Lorelai said was true. Dean loved her. Had loved her. But it seemed like maybe he didn't love her as much as she had thought he had.

"Okay, I'm going to head over to Yale," Rory announced, swinging her bag on her shoulder and getting up. Lorelai patted her hand. "Okay, honey, be safe, okay? I'll call you later." Rory kissed her mom and headed back to her car.

She had just turned on the engine and was about to drive off when she spotted Jess running toward her. "Rory! Wait! You forgot your book," he said, handing it to her through her window. Rory smiled, and took it. "Thanks," she said, looking at him.

Jess looked a little awkward. "Uh, no problem." There was silence, but Rory didn't want to drive off. "I heard about you and Dean," he said finally. Rory sighed. Had news traveled that fast already? "Oh, yeah," she said lightly. "It was the right thing to do. I didn't want to drag it on, you know?" Jess nodded. "Well, actually, I don't know, but sure." Rory grinned, looking down at her hands.

"So, I'll see you around?" Jess asked tentatively. Rory nodded. "Yeah, you will." She said, and after saying goodbye, she left.

Five


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Rory! RO-RY!" Rory felt herself being shaken awake by somebody. It sounded like… "MOM!" Rory's eyes jerked open. She sat up so quickly her neck cricked. Lorelai was looking down at her, an alarm clock in one hand. "It's ten thirty!" Rory groaned. She realized that she was at Stars Hollow, at home.

"Hang on," Rory said slowly, pushing the covers back from her. "How did I get here? I thought I was at Yale." Lorelai laughed. "My offspring, do thee not remember? You called last night whining for your mommy. So I came, and you were sleeping, so I dragged you back home, since it's the weekend, anyway."

Rory rubbed her eyes. "I seriously don't remember that." Lorelai cocked her head. "You aren't hungover, are you?" Rory swapped at her hand. "No! I… maybe I have amnesia." Lorelai pushed her blankets aside and flopped down beside her. "Oh, no! Maybe you do! Or," she continued, putting an arm around her daughter, "You are just still not over Dean, and just got knocked out completely. Don't kill yourself over it, my happy friend. Hey, I have to go over to the Dragonfly to settle some stuff with Tom, so just drop by later, before you go back to Yale, okay?"

"Yes, of course," Rory got up and dragged her feet to her room to change. "It feels so good to wake up at home again." She said, stretching her arms above her head. Lorelai smiled at her retreating back. "It's good to have you back, honey. Oh, by the way, Lane's staying with Mrs. Kim for the weekend, so you can go down and see her."

Dressed in a long tan coat and a scarf, Rory walked across the road to Kim's Antiques. She had barely taken her finger from the doorbell when the door flung open, and an arm reached out and dragged Rory in. "What- Lane! What are you-" Lane put a finger to her mouth and tiptoed upstairs.

After she closed the door, Lane said quietly, "My mom just got a call from her sister, my Aunt Jun that my cousin, Jung-Hwa is engaged. It is apparently outrageous, because this guy isn't Christian or very smart, but apparently he is extremely cute and funny. But Aunt Jun refuses to let her marry him, who is Hyun-Tae, by the way, and my mom is trying to talk to her. It's not very pretty in my Korean border of the family, let me tell you."

Lane took a deep breath then hugged Rory. "It's so great to see you again, Ror," she said, laughing at Rory's puzzled expression over her speech. "How's the genius school?" she said, sitting down on the floor. "Yale's fine," Rory said, sitting down also. "And, I don't know if you've heard, but Dean and I broke up." Lane gasped. "You and Dean? Oh, Rory," Rory waved a hand. "Hey, I've actually been meaning to break up with him for ages, because I felt that it was dragging, and he understands, and feels the same, so…" Lane patted her hand. "So, everything's good?" Rory nodded. "Everything's good. It's fine, really."

"So, is there another guy?" Lane asked slyly. Rory looked shocked. "Hey, Lane, I'm not going to break up with my boyfriend for almost four years and go chasing after another guy!" Lane looked at Rory closely. "But there's another guy." Lane insisted. Rory thought of Jess, but denied. "No, there's no guy." Lane shrugged. "Well, I could swear… never mind."

"Hey, I'm starving. Let's go over to Luke's," Rory said, jumping up. Lane stood up and agreed. The two stepped out of Kim's Antiques and made their way slowly toward the diner. "So, what's going on with the band?" Rory asked as they passed the gazebo and a screaming Kirk. "Give me back my dreams! Come ON!" he yelled as he chased a group of children.

Rory and Lane sniggered and Lane answered, "It's actually really good. Zach and Brian, Zach especially, are still a little iffy on Gil, still, but I think he's great. He really feels the sense of the music and gets us going." Rory nodded enthusiastically. "He sounds great," she said as they opened the door to Luke's. "Don't let Zach dampen the mood."

"Hey, Luke," Rory said brightly, settling down at the stools. "Hey, Rory," Luke said, pouring her and Lane a cup of coffee. "Hey, Lane." Rory took a deep swallow of coffee

"How's life?" Luke asked them as he scribbled down some orders. Lane glanced at Rory quickly. Rory shrugged, then said, "Luke already knows. And anyway, it's not a big deal. Why does everyone have to think that Dean and I breaking up is a big deal?"

Luke looked up quickly. "Because you've been together for almost four years, Rory," he said seriously. "That is a long time to be together." Rory shrugged again, and at that very moment, Jess came into the kitchen. He spotted Rory, then raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey, Luke, the pipe upstairs exploded, so I tried to fix it, but I called a guy over to come over tomorrow." Luke nodded. "Thanks." Jess grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee. "How are you, Rory?" he asked as he poured. Rory was slightly surprised at being a friendly question from Jess, but answered nonchalantly, "I'm fine, and you?" Jess shrugged with a smirk. "Life is life," he said, taking a swig of coffee.

Lane laughed. "So, you're Luke's nephew, Jess?" Jess nodded. "Yep, that's my Uncle Luke." Luke scowled. "Shut up." They all laughed, except for Luke. "I'm Lane," Lane said cheerfully, holding out her hand. Jess shook it. "Hey, I heard about your band from this one guy, I think his name's Zach, or something?" Lane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's the band." Jess looked interested. "Are you guys any good?" Rory defended Lane. "They're great," Rory said, finishing the last swallow of her mug. She glanced at her watch.

"Hey, I have to stop by the Dragonfly before going to Yale, so I'd better go. Thanks for the coffee, Luke," she said, pulling on her coat and scarf. "No problem," Luke said airily. Jess looked up quickly from his coffee, and caught Rory's eye. Rory felt something go through her as those dark eyes looked into her own, but she turned away and after hugging Lane, she left.

"No, Joe, I did not order those three swans," Lorelai saw Rory and mouthed, "Hey, go to the kitchen." Rory grinned, and curious, left Lorelai as she said into the phone, "No, Joe, they can't stay here! Pink already bit a chunk off Michel's ear. And yes, I named the swan Pink. No, I'm not-" Rory opened the kitchen door to the smell of wonderfully tasting pastries. "Oh, my gosh, Sookie, what's this?" Rory exclaimed, pointing toward a tray of delicious looking cakes.

Sookie hugged Rory, then said excitedly, "The mayor's coming to the Dragonfly to stay for two days! I'm so excited, I made ten trayfuls of these cakes." Rory raised her eyebrows, then eyed the cakes enviously. "Lucky duck," she said, laughing. Sookie picked the biggest cake off of an oven tray and handed it to Rory. "Chefs always appreciate being appreciated." She said graciously. Rory squealed and took the cake.

Biting into the heavenly pastry, Rory closed her eyes. "Sookie, this is amazing!" she exclaimed. Sookie beamed happily. Rory looked around the busy kitchen. "So when is the mayor coming?" she asked, sitting down on a stool. Sookie stirred some soup with a spoon. "I think he's supposed to come at five thirty," she said, closing one eye, trying to remember. Rory glanced at her watch. It was twelve fifty. "Oh, man, it's already almost one," Rory said, giving Sookie a hug and heading toward the door. "I'd better head back to Yale." Sookie waved her spoon. "You go and be a Yale-ian!" she said, brandishing her spoon like a sword. Rory grinned, then said, closing the door, "No more mayors for you!"

"How amazing is amazing?" Lorelai asked Rory without looking up from her laptop. Rory indicated to the cake. "Do I need to say?" Lorelai laughed, then hugged Rory. "Have fun at Yale, baby," she said, then seeing Rory's raised eyebrow, corrected, "Try to have fun at Yale, baby." Rory grabbed her bag, and after kissing Lorelai on the cheek, walked out to her car.

Then she realized that somebody was standing beside it. "Jess." Rory said.


	6. Chapter 6 A

Hey, to all of those who reviewed so far, thank you so much!!! You guys are the greatest:

allycat1186, Curley-Q, storyofgreen, Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3, Literati and naley forever, and cmtaylor531. This is my first fanfiction, and you guys are giving me so much support!

For the sixth chapter, I need your advice. I wrote two different chapter sixes, and I'm not sure which one to pick. Write me your thoughts on which one you think is better. (I have named them Chapter Six A and Chapter Six B.)

Chapter Six A

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Rory asked, feeling her stomach tingle. Jess smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard Luke saying that you probably wouldn't come back to Stars Hollow for a while, so…" He trailed off, because Rory had leaned toward him and kissed him.

They broke apart, and then after staring at each other, Rory said, "Oh my God." and jumped into her car. "Rory," Jess said, reaching for her arm, but she said, "Don't say a word," and he backed off. "Okay," and she drove off, nearly dying in humiliation.

Rory got out of her car, still red from what she had done, when she noticed a balance ball sitting in the parking lot. Rory opened her dorm door to havoc. "No, Janet, I did not take your stupid ball! Why would I want that, anyway, to throw around and play catch with Betsy?" Paris was shouting. Rory remembered the balance ball sitting in the middle of the parking lot. "Um, Janet?" They both turned to look at her. "If you want your ball, you'd better run fast, because it's going to get run over by a car in the parking lot." Janet let out a groan and ran out of the room.

Rory grabbed a bottle of Frappuccino from the refrigerator and went into her room, settling down at her desk. She could not believe that she had just kissed Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew, and just run away. But it had been a good kiss. He was a good kisser.

She instinctively put her hand on the phone, meaning to call Lorelai, but then she stopped. Lorelai wouldn't approve of Rory kissing a guy a day after she had broken up with her boyfriend of four years.

She had kissed Jess as an impulse. Maybe to be rebellious. She had never done this kind of thing before; just kissing a guy she barely knew. She had always been very careful on whom to kiss…actually, Dean was her first.

Just then, Paris stormed into the room, looking annoyed but smug, if that was possible. "The giant hunk of a football player has dragged off- Gilmore, what's with the face?" Rory immediately tried to look expressionless. "What?" Paris shrugged and turned on her computer. "You look like you've just made out with Leonardo DiCaprio and are regretting it." Rory went very red. Paris's mouth dropped. "Oh, my God. You have?"

Rory took out her textbook and said defiantly, "Of course not." Paris wouldn't let it go. "But you've kissed someone, haven't you?" Rory was horrible at hiding expressions, and Paris knew it. Rory threw down her book and said exasperatedly, "Fine! I did kiss someone." Paris looked triumphant. "How did I guess?" She said maddeningly.

Rory slumped in her chair, not believing that she had chosen Paris Geller to tell her about her kissing a guy she hardly knew. "Oh, my gosh. I cannot believe it." Paris patted Rory's shoulder. "Don't worry. Asher and I- " Then she broke off, looking awkward. Rory turned away, grossed out and not feeling very reassured.

Rory sighed, frustrated, as she read and reread the passage in her book. She just couldn't concentrate. What was wrong with her? It was midnight, and Paris was already snoring in her bed. Lucky Paris.

She rubbed her eyes and felt them droop. She was so tired. Who cared about Steinbeck, anyway? She certainly didn't. Although she knew she would totally take back this comment tomorrow morning, she…Rory yawned. She reached for her bottle of Frappuccino, then realized it was empty.

Rory glanced at her watch. It was one A.M. Paris was still snoring peacefully. Her Edgar Allen Poe assignment was spread out on her bed next to her.

Rory pushed her chair back and went over to the window. Snowflakes were falling gently and silently, making a blanket on the ground. Watching them, Rory thought about Jess, and her extremely humiliating recklessness. Why, why had she kissed him? He probably thought-no, he did think- that she was a psycho who went around kissing every guy she talked to. Maybe she was crazy. She really didn't know why she had done that, but… it had been nice. She had to admit that.


	7. Chapter 6 B

This is Chapter Six B! Please note that Stellar Lights is my creation, though it would be nice if it was real.

Chapter Six

"What are you doing here?" Jess shrugged. "Luke told me you were going to be busy for a couple of weeks because of finals, so I decided to take you out." Rory raised her eyebrow. "Jess, did you just ask me out?" Jess shrugged again, his face going a little red. "Maybe I did."

"Wow. This is pretty amazing." Rory commented as they sat at a small table at the Stellar Lights, a rock café in Hartford. Bands from all over the world performed, often, including Switchfoot, The Red Hot Chili Peppers, and the Dave Mathews Band. An old favorite, "Eleanor Rigby" by the Beatles was playing in the background.

Jess smiled and took a sip of Pepsi. "Glad you like it. I first discovered this haven when I was in high school. One of my friends told me about it. It was love at first sight," Rory laughed. "A mutual feeling." She surveyed the crowded café. A variety of people, from hippies in tie-die shirts and high-school-ers that looked like they had just come from a ball were gathered around, chatting and enjoying the music.

"So, Rory," Jess said, and Rory turned back to him. "What are your aspirations at Yale?" Rory played with the ends of her colorful scarf. "I'm into journalism. I'm in the Yale Daily News, along with several other, ahem, ambitious journalists." Jess looked amused. "And who are those ahem, ambitious journalists?" Rory rolled her eyes. "Well, she is my friend, really, and we have a hate/love friendship." Jess raised his eyebrows. "Sounds familiar. And who is this lucky person?" Rory took a swallow of her hot chocolate. "Her name is Paris Gellar. We met in Chilton, a private high school I went to. We totally hated each other at first, but we've come to a mutual understanding."

Jess grinned. "I cannot understand why anyone would hate you. You're so…agreeable." Rory wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. She voiced this out loud, and he shrugged slyly. "Could be both." Rory pretended not to hear this last remark. "Anyway, first she hated me because we were both competing in class, and then she hated me because this guy she liked asked me out." Jess sat up. He looked interested. "And who was the name of this young man?" Rory waved her hand airily. "Oh, some Tristan DuGrey." Jess nearly dropped the bottle of Pepsi he was holding. "Tristan DuGrey? You've got to be kidding me." Rory was surprised. "What do you mean? Do you know him, or something?" Jess scowled. "He lived in New York for a while, and he went to my elementary school. He moved to Hartford when he started middle school, though. He was a- excuse my language- a blond dick." Rory grinned. "And what did he do that makes you say that?" Jess took another swig of Pepsi. "Oh, the usual- the lady's man, the arrogant swagger, the entire package." This sounded so familiar to Rory that she burst out laughing. "It's a really small world." She said.

The Beatles song ended. Rory leaned forward. "Tell me about your life. Why did you come to Stars Hollow from New York, of all places?" Jess shrugged again. "I suppose the small town charm lured me. Well, actually, I'm just here for a little while. I'm taking a break from my life in New York. And Uncle Luke's been telling me I should visit Stars Hollow for ages." Rory nodded. "Stars Hollow is small, but it's a really great and peaceful place to live. I'm beginning to realize that now, I don't live at home anymore."

Just then, the DJ called out, "I'm taking artist requests! Any artist requests?" Jess looked at Rory. "What's your favorite artist?" Rory thought. "Maybe Bjork. But you don't have to-" but Jess shouted over to the DJ, "Bjork, Stephen!" the DJ named Stephen grinned and after acknowledging Jess, he turned back to his equipment.

"Speed is the Key" came booming out of the sound speakers, and Rory turned to Jess. "You didn't have to do that." Jess played with the zipper of his leather jacket. "You don't have to thank me," he said, his brown eyes laughing.

He glanced at his watch. "Oh, we'd better go. Things get a little rocky here at four on Saturdays." Rory raised her eyebrows. "How do you mean?" Jess grinned. "Oh, you know, head-exploding music, guitars being thrown- you get the picture." Rory jumped up. "Let's go."

After paying for their drinks, they walked back to Rory's car. "I still don't feel masculine enough, not driving my own car here." Rory laughed. "Don't worry. Your driving was plenty macho enough." They paused as they reached her car. "So, um, I'll see you soon," Rory said, phrasing it more as a question. Jess nodded. "Yeah. I'll be at Uncle Luke's at Stars Hollow." Rory unlocked the car door, and grinned as she said, "And don't forget those smoke signals." Jess bowed as she got in. "Will do."


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, guys, sorry it took so long to write Chapter Seven. I have been incredibly busy, and I've had author's block for a while. Thanks for the feedback on the two Chapter Sixes, and I will try to update again soon!

Please note the ballet review part is from episode 4.08 "Die, Jerk."

I have decided to choose Chapter Six A, so this chapter will take place after that.

Okay. I promise this is the last note: Julian Pierce is my invention.

Chapter Seven

"Rory, pass the potatoes, please," Emily Gilmore called down the table. Rory obeyed. "So, how is Yale, Rory?" Richard Gilmore asked, cutting up his chicken. Rory took a swig of water. "It's great, Grandpa. I've been assigned to review a ballet performance in the Yale Daily News." Richard looked interested. "Oh? That will be interesting. You should be very opinionated. Reviews are all about strong opinions." Lorelai agreed. "Yes. And we all know Dad has some very strong opinions." She twirled her fork around innocently. Richard frowned at her; Rory coughed into her napkin.

"I met a very nice woman at the DAR yesterday," Emily said after a short silence. Lorelai raised her eyebrows in mock-surprise. "Mom, remember that you are taken by Richard Gilmore!" Emily scowled at her. "Lorelai, I do not appreciate your sarcastic comments." Wiping her mouth on her napkin, she continued, "She has a son your age, Rory. His name is Julian Pierce. He is in pre-med at Yale, I believe, and very handsome." Rory nearly choked. "Grandma, I don't really like being set up," she said as politely as she could. Emily shrugged, trying to be offhand but failing. "I am just mentioning a very nice young man who is currently single. I know you have finally broken up with that other young man you have dated for four years."

Rory stared at Lorelai. She shook her head violently as if to say, "Don't look at me." Rory put down her fork. "Who told you that, Grandma?" Emily scooped some beans onto her plate. "Oh, I was down at Stars Hollow a few days ago, and I visited that antique shop. I heard some tidbits of conversation there." Rory turned back to her food.

"Oh."

"Speaking of the DAR," Emily continued mildly. "There is a ball coming up. A Christmas ball. It will be very nice, let me tell you." Rory froze. She gave Lorelai a horrified look. "The people who attend will be invitees from the members of the DAR, and they will bring their escorts." Now Lorelai looked equally terrified. "Um, Mom? What are you trying to say?" Emily gave an innocent look. "Oh, I thought that Rory would want to attend a Christmas ball. I would love to show off my beautiful granddaugh-" Rory's fork fell from her fingers with a clatter. "Fan dancing? Big, puffy white dress? Looking like a cotton ball?" She choked. Emily looked shocked. "Rory! What are you ranting about?" Lorelai came to her rescue. "Oh, Mom, you can't make Rory go to another coming-out ball. The first one was bad enough." Emily sniffed. "It's not a coming-out ball. This one is simply a Christmas ball." Lorelai and Rory exchanged nervous glances.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, I am apparently going to a Christmas ball with Julian Pierce," Rory said between classes on her cell phone. Lorelai was on the other end, making reservations in the Dragonfly. "Yep. The handsome pre-med that goes to Yale. I wonder if he really is a hunk…" Lorelai wondered aloud. Rory groaned. "Mom! I have just broken up with my boyfriend. I am not about to go out with another guy." Then she remembered the kiss with Jess, but did not mention this to Lorelai. "I have to go study now. Finals in a week!" she exclaimed, hiding her discomfort. Lorelai yelled, "Michel! Chin-Chin and Paw-Paw cannot come in!" Holding the phone away from her ear in alarm, Rory turned the key for her dorm room and pushed the door open with her foot. "Oh, sorry, baby. Michel, you know. Anyway, don't study too hard! You will wrinkle that baby skin of yours." Rory grinned, then after saying goodbye, she hung up.

Rory pulled out her books from her bag and set them on her desk. She stared at them. Her head was buzzing; there was so much to do and…think about. Who was this Julian Pierce, and why did Emily Gilmore think she had the right to set her up with him? And then, there was Jess…Jess. She hadn't talked with him since the day she had kissed him. And she really wanted to. She missed him, she had to admit. Rory sighed, and began her _War and Peace _essay.

Just then, her door opened with a bang. "Jeez!" Rory turned to the source of the noise. "Paris! What's-" Paris was looking panicked and started pacing around the room. "Rory, I need- oh my gosh! Jamie! Asher!" One word caught Rory's attention. "Jamie? He's here?" Paris nodded frantically. "And I don't know what to do! He saw me with Asher, and… he asked if he was my grandfather. I was so embarrassed! And Asher! Asher was furious! He just stomped off!"

Rory looked at her. "Okay. First, why did Jamie come? And second, you can't blame Jamie for thinking Asher was your grandfather, because he looks-"

"Gilmore!" Paris exploded. "Are you trying to make me feel better about this or not? Because right now you aren't really acting very supportive. Jamie had no right to come back after I told him I wanted to finish. I told him very clearly-"

"Yes, you told him very clearly, but the way you told him was completely cruel and unfair. I still can't believe you treated Jamie like that, like trash for a guy that's old enough to be your GRANDFATHER. You're acting like a-" Rory stopped. Paris's eyes were blazing, and she looked like she would like to hit Rory. "A what?" Paris asked quite calmly. "What am I acting like?" Rory took a deep breath and turned. "Never mind. Just keep Jamie away from Asher."

I'm sorry there's not much Jess in this chapter. But I thought I needed to clear the Asher/Paris issue once and for all.


	9. Chapter 8

I'M SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING! YOUR VERY SUPPORTIVE REVIEW ARE AMAZING AND I DRINK THEM LIKE WATER! Okay, I will stop writing in caps now. Anyway, here is chapter eight and enjoy!

Chapter Eight

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Rory asked Lorelai, as they sipped their hot chocolate in Luke's. Finals were finally over- winter break had begun. Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yes, darling, you tell me so every time you want something." Rory laughed. "It's not that. It's just that now I finally appreciate living at home after the horror of finals." Lorelai set her cup down. "Ah yes." Luke came to their table, carrying the plates of cherry pie.

"Good to have you back, Ror," he said, setting them down in front of them. Rory took a deep sniff of the delicious pastries. "I have never missed Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap so much until now." She said, digging in. "So, um, where's Jess?" Rory asked casually. Luke shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Everywhere, I guess." Lorelai glanced at Rory. "I saw him at Doose's a couple of hours ago. He looked kind of…shifty."

Rory looked startled. "What do you mean?" Lorelai shrugged, taking a bite. "You know, the usual oh-I-stole-a-piece-of-candy kind of look. Just more than candy. I think." Rory felt a little anxious. Lorelai noticed this and added, "Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing much." Rory nodded, turning back to her food.

"So, what about that ball, huh?" Lorelai asked as Kirk came in. "Mom said it's next week." Rory choked. "What? Next week? Just when I thought I could finally relax and watch a _The Lord of the Rings_ marathon…" Lorelai patted her hand. "You can drool over Orlando Bloom later. But now we have to worry about getting you a dress." Rory's expression was one of horror. "Not a cottonball!" Lorelai widened her eyes. "Why, didn't you know?" Rory threw a napkin at her. "Not funny!"

Lorelai mock-gracefully removed the napkin from her shoulder and said, "Grandma offered to find you a dress, but-" she looked knowingly at Rory's even more terrified look, "I said we would manage." Rory let out a deep breath. "Thank God. I would have ended up wearing Molly Ringwald's dress in _Pretty in Pink_." Lorelai frowned at her. "Hey. Molly Ringwald's dress was classic. Anyway. Since I have impeccable dress taste," Lorelai said mock-haughtily, "I will help Cinderella get ready for the ball."

XXXXXXX

Rory dropped the ornamental ball for the Christmas tree for the second time. "Aargh!" she groaned irritably as she bent down to retrieve it. She was helping Taylor with the Christmas decorations, along with a couple more helpful residents. Lorelai had tried to persuade her against it, telling her that Taylor was an evil Santa who kidnapped young, book-loving people. But Rory had missed Stars Hollow, and felt that it was her duty to help the town in any way she could.

But it was also getting on her nerves. Never having had a Christmas tree before, she had never had to bother with flimsy red balls to dangle on the tree. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Having trouble?" a voice said behind her. Rory jumped, and dropped the ball again. It was Jess. "Er," she said, mortified as she bent to pick up the traitorous red ball. "No," Rory added just as Jess said, "Yes." They stared at each other, then burst out laughing. "Yes." Rory agreed. Smiling, Jess took the ornament from her hand. His fingers brushed hers, and Rory instinctively pulled away. Jess didn't seem to notice, however, and he expertly strung the ornament onto the tree. "You look like you've done this before," Rory observed. Jess shrugged. "Maybe." Rory looked at him slyly. "Don't be embarrassed. Small town bad boy was Santa Claus in another life?" Jess scowled, and she laughed.

"So I guess you finished your finals?" Jess asked as they strung up some more balls. Rory nodded. "Yeah. I don't really care what I got now. I am just relieved that it's done, I have to say." Then she remembered something she had been meaning to ask. "I know this may be private, but…do you go to school?" Jess looked at her sharply. "Why do you ask?" Rory quickly retreated. "I mean, you're here, in Stars Hollow, of all places, from New York. I just wondered why…" she trailed off. Jess smiled mysteriously. "I came here for…ideas. And a break from New York. My apartment was getting too expensive. So Uncle Luke invited me to come stay with him." Rory looked curious. "What do you mean, 'ideas?'" Jess glanced at Taylor, who was chasing Kirk around the gazebo. "Well, I…" he looked slightly embarrassed. "I write." Rory stared at him in amazement. "You _write_?" Jess looked defensive. "Yeah." Rory laughed out loud. "That's amazing! I want to read some of your writing- if you don't mind. I've always wanted to write, but I could never do it." Jess actually blushed.

They finally finished all the trees around town at around four. Exhausted, Rory and Jess said goodbye to Taylor and the others, and set out for a walk. "Oh, and about the other day…" Rory started, reddening. "I'm sorry if I you know, like…" Jess grinned. "I got to experience spur-of-the-moment Rory. It was fine. Don't be embarrassed." Rory frowned. "What do you mean, fine?" Jess raised his eyebrows. "Why, do you want me to describe your kiss to you in great detail?" Rory went even redder. "No, that's not what I meant." Jess laughed at her obvious discomfort. Then he stopped. "Did you want to try again?" Rory stared at him. His face was unreadable, yet she could tell he wasn't teasing her, for once. He was serious. Perfectly serious. "Um…" her voice trailed off as he leaned toward her. She could smell his scent…he was so close…"Rory? RORY!" They jerked apart. They were standing behind the gazebo, and Lorelai was calling her. Rory couldn't look at Jess's eyes. "I have to go," she stammered, and hurried away.

"What's with the face?" Lorelai asked curiously as Rory came up to her. Rory started. "What? Oh. Um, nothing." She answered awkwardly, not meeting her eyes either. Lorelai frowned. "Well, okay. Anyway, it's Friday night dinner, remember? Dear old Mom and Dad will miss us if we aren't there." Rory nodded robotically. She was still thinking about what would have happened if Lorelai hadn't interrupted…if it hadn't been Friday night dinner…

XXX

"I'll take your coats, miss," the maid said politely as the door opened. "Thank you," Lorelai said, smiling at her. Rory followed her inside, and they went automatically to the living room for their drinks. But there was someone else apart form Emily and Richard Gilmore there… "Oh, good. Lorelai, Rory, you're here." Emily rose from the couch and came toward them. "Rory, I'd like you to meet Julian Pierce."


End file.
